batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Bruce Wayne
The series was inspired by Smallville and Batman Begins. It shows the life of Bruce Wayne before he became Batman. It's within Bruce Wayne's teenage years in Gotham City. Bruce, Alfred, Lucius Fox, Julie Madison, Ethan Bennett, and Michel Holt, Vicki Vale, Selina Kyle, and Lt. James Gordon are all in it. It'll also show Joker, The Falcone Crime Family, Mr. Freeze, and Tobias Whale in it. Episodes Season1 “Allies (Part One)”- Bruce is informed by Alfred that Gordon called for him at Wayne Chemical. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Gordon and Bruce, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in.[9]Working together, Gordon and Bruce find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Gordon to safety. Both of them agree that someone wants them dead. “Allies (Part Two)”- Bruce and Alfred meet up with Gordon, learning the chemicals were drugs and hear that the head bad guy “Icepick” Joe has hung himself. Bruce follows Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Crispus Allen, and Chuck Bennett to Wayne Chemicals dressed in black. Bruce helps them defeat the bad guys while Bruce stayed out of sight for the whole time. Bruce and Alfred leaves, with Bruce commenting he may have found something he’s good at. When Bruce arrives home, he is greeted by a surprise birthday party with Ethan Bennett, Julie Madison, and Lucius Fox. “Framed”- Gotham P.D arrests Detective Chuck Bennett since they think he killed the deputy mayor. Bruce hears about it from Ethan and searches for the real killer since he believes Ethan’s father is innocent. D.A Delbert Billings wants to convict Ethan’s father for life, until Bruce studies Billings’ past and discovers something very shocking. Meanwhile Bruce tries to ask Julie Madison out for dinner with him. “Future Shock (Part One)”- A bounty hunter from the future who calls himself Kyper tries to kill Bruce Wayne during his date with Julie Madison. But four strangers save Bruce. But Julie ends up in coma. Bruce discovers that the strangers are actually superheroes. The superheroes are Black Lightning, Katana, Wasp-Man, and Metamorpho. They then try to complete their second mission by stopping Kyper from getting his hands on Professor Carter Nichol’s new invention that can send someone forward in time. Bruce and the heroes try to stop Kyper before he takes Professor Nichol’s invention. “Future Shock (Part 2)”- Bruce, Katana, Wasp-Man, Black Lightning, and Metamorpho follow Kyper into the future of Gotham City. But Kyper’s boss, Chronos, sends the police force to deal with them. Bruce must help the resistance group stop Chronos, get Professor Nichol’s device back, and go back to the present. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Gordon discovers that the murdered mayor had mob ties to Carmine Falcone and that Johnny Vitti killed a mobster name Chuckie Sol for his uncle with some help from forensic scientist Frank Tanner. “Pretadors”- Lt. Gordon attacks The Cauldron where Carmine Falcone’s nephew Johnny Vitti tries to make a criminal gang called ‘The Ghosts’ Falcone’s associates. Bruce goes there to help Lt. Gordon while dressed in black again. But Wasp-Man comes over to help them. (Note: Frank Tanner is revealed to be Wasp-Man) "Break Out"- Carmine Falcone has his chief enforcer Phosphorus Rex do an attack on Gotham P.D head quarters to break out his nephew from prison. So it's up to Bruce to make sure Phosphorus Rex doesn't break Vitti out of prison. Meanwhile, Julie comes out of coma and Michel Holt tries to regain countrol of Cyberwear from Rupert Thorne. "